Sleep tight!
by Lil Psychonauts dweeb
Summary: A collection of my short, romantic HTF slash drabbles. Containing some slightly offbeat character couples. EX: Mime/Mole, Nutty/Sniffles. Most of them don't make much sense, but hopefully they're okay to read. R&R, please?
1. ShiftyLifty

* * *

HELLO! Before I say anything more, I'm gonna say this; Though these stories are completely/almost completely gore-free and quite romantic/slashy, they ARE supposed to be loosely based on Happy Tree Friends. Please don't get all uppity or anything. I could be doing worse. (stories with CanonxFemale OC pairings... :blech face: )

So! I should probably give a warning.

These stories may contain: incest/hinting at incest, threesomes (pairing-wise; I won't be writing lemons.), heavy slash (duh.), implied shota, Implied sex.

Also, they might not be written so well. But whatever.

**Disclaimer:** These characters do not belong to me. :) they long to Mondomedia, silly. This IS fanfiction, right...?

**Chapter 1: Van**

**pairing: **Shifty/Lifty.

**warnings:** implied incest.

**Almost there...**

Sitting quietly in the back of the van, Shifty boxed a couple containers of the sweets that they were selling. In the front seat, Lifty counted their earnings. Neither of them was very happy.

"Twenty dollars!" Lifty exclaimed, looking back to his brother. "Twenty measly dollars!" Shifty rolled his eyes.

"Maybe we'd make more money if we weren't selling these things for peanuts, eh?" He purred sarcastically, forcing one more container into his current box. "But I guess it's all part of your 'master plan'. Since when do _you_ have master plans, anyways?"

"Shut up. It's all about tactics." Lifty put the money away and climbed into the backseat to help his brother. He'd always been the more agile of the two, though he'd also been the stupidest. "You're supposed to pack seven into a box, by the way. This box here has a good twelve…"

"I know how to do my job."

"Well, _do it, _then!"

"_Fine_, I will!"

"Get going, then!"

"I am!"

The brothers shared a ten-second silence.

"Fine, I'm sorry," Lifty muttered, obviously frustrated at being the first to give in. He could never stay angry at his brother, not even for a minute. Without Shifty, Lifty was nobody.

Shifty grinned sheepishly. "I am, too," He admitted, pulling his twin into a hug. There was a slight hesitation before Lifty hugged back, squeezing Shifty tightly.

"Now, ain't we just a Kodak moment waitin' to happen…" Lifty joked, grinning. Shifty bopped him softly upside the head, continuing to nuzzle his brother's face while doing so.

"Smart-ass."

O-O-O-O-O

"Do you remember mom?" Shifty asked, grunting as he forced the containers into his cardboard box. Lifty looked at his brother for a second, silent, before answering.

"Y-yeah. A bit." Lifty muttered, rubbing the back of his right hand. Shifty didn't make eye contact. Lifty stared for a second at his brother before deciding to continue. "She was tall. She had blue eyes," He chuckled. "And she'd always sing this certain song that I loved. It always made you cry." Lifty glanced over at his brother, smiling weakly. Shifty pulled his hat down over his eyes, busy with pressing the containers into the box.

"I don't remember that." Shifty blushed underneath his hat, secretly trying to blink back his tears.

"Shifty?"

"What do you want?"

"You've been packing that box for fifteen minutes, you okay?"

"Fine. Never better."

Lifty frowned.

"You know, I _would_ hug you, but I'm afraid that you'd throw me out the window." Lifty put a hand delicately onto his brother's soft shoulder. "Why would you even ask me about her if it's gonna make you cry?" Shifty wiped his eyes with his forearm.

"I'm not crying," He muttered. "It's better to grieve than to forget." Lifty smiled sadly. Again, there was a long silence. Shifty had become thoughtful and quiet again, and Lifty had become filled with stunningly new emotions.

"We still have each other," Lifty whispered, wrapping an arm around Shifty's shoulders and giving him a soft peck on the cheek. "my brother."

"That's right. And we'll always be together, in life and in death," Shifty smiled through his tears. "my love."


	2. MimeMole

Another, really quick-like. :) This one was incredibly hard to write. (Cuz' I suck as a writer?) I had to take poor Mime way OOC at the end.

**Disclaimer:** These characters do not belong to me. :) they long to Mondomedia, silly. This IS , right...?

**Chapter 2: Glass Box**

**pairing: **Mime/The Mole

**warnings:** Implied slash, PERHAPS shota.

**Almost there...**

Mime closed his eyes, flinching as the blind man ran his soft fingers over his face; ever-so-softly touching his lips, his eyelids, his cheeks. He didn't dare advance any further on the poor Mole, and yet he couldn't pull himself away. His knees turned to rubber beneath him, and his whole body shivered at the blind man's soft, wispy touches.

"You're Mime, aren't you?" The Mole said quietly. Mime snapped out of his flustered trance and nodded his head, making sure that the Mole had a hand to his head. The mole smiled, maybe unconsciously, and licked his lips. "Good. You always listen to me. You certainly never try to interrupt me. I almost wish you'd speak _more._" Mime let a smile grace his lips.

Mime was always intimidated and nervous when the Mole had to feel for recognizable facial features. Not only was it simply the nervousness of having something so close to his face, but, in truth, it almost aroused him a little. The older boy touching his skin- even if it was just his face- was almost too much to bear. His amazingly well-manicured, cold fingernails tickled Mime warmly, though, at the same time, they sent a shiver of cold down his spine.

"Come," The Mole said, almost with fragility, and grabbed Mime's hand. "Let's walk." Mime felt heat rise to his face. _Why this awkward, embarrassed, weakened feel around The Mole, of all people?_ Mime thought, wiping his shaky, clammy free hand on his pants as they continued down the sidewalk. Not only was the Mole a good couple years older than him, but he was completely blind. Alas, Mime still found himself head-over-heels with infatuation for the poor creature for reasons even he didn't know.

"So, Could I ask you a question, Mime, dear?" The Mole asked. Mime swooned quietly. _He called me 'dear'._ He shakily tapped once on the back of the Mole's hand for _yes_. The mole grinned. "Ah, splendid."

"So, um, Mime," The Mole began, clearing his throat. "How old are you, dear?" Mime blushed, trying to remember. He tapped once for every year on the back of the Mole's hand. The mole looked surprised. "You're younger than I'd imagined. Maybe it's because I'm so short." Mime restrained a giggle. The Mole really WAS short.

"Still," The mole continued, almost taking a step into the busy road ahead. Mime pulled him back, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead in relief. "You're younger than I would expect. So patient and helpful." The "walk" sign blinked on and Mime escorted the Mole gently across the street. The deer's hands had become even more uncomfortably sweaty, and he had to wipe them off again. Mime cleared his throat.

"Mole," He whispered, afraid to hear his own voice. "I-I don't care about age difference. I like you for you." His voice weakened and squeaked and broke as he whispered, which would be expected if one hadn't spoken in years. The Mole smiled.

"It's nice to hear from you," The Mole's grip on Mime's hand tightened. "And- just so you know- I like you for you, too, my darling."


	3. NuttySniffles

Hello again! I'm just here to inform you that I'm open for pairing requests in this thing. :\ Just in case someone thinks, "I SO want her to screw up this pairing for me! :D"

Sinclair16: I'll try Giggles/Petunia, But I don't like/am REALLY bad at writing femslash. vv I WILL try, though.

**Disclaimer:** These characters do not belong to me. :) they long to Mondomedia, silly. This IS fanfiction, right...?

**Chapter 3: Sweet**

**pairing: **Nutty/Sniffles

**warnings:** implied (oral) sex, heavy slash.

**Note****:** Probably the farthest I'll ever go, sexuality-wise, in these stories. D: If it seems weird to you, imagine them human. That's what I did to write it.

-

**Almost there...**

-

Sniffles coughed and hacked, wiping his mouth on his forearm. Nutty frowned, pulling his naked knees to his naked chest.

"Well, THAT'S a turn-off," Nutty complained, giggling unwillingly at nothing in particular. "I didn't know you _spat._" Sniffles coughed once more and spat a bit before saying anything.

"I _usually_ don't," The awkward young boy said with a cough, sticking his tongue out. "How much candy do you _eat_, Nutty? Obviously not a healthy amount if it does THAT to your…"

"I can't stop," Nutty interrupted with a whimper and a giggle. "I looove candy. If I don't have candy I-I-I…"

"Can't _I_ be your 'candy'?"

"No. Actually, you're quite bitter."

"I didn't mean it like that, pervert!"

Sniffles sighed, wiping his mouth clean once more and pulling up his boxers. He should've known that his first time on the "giving" end with Nutty would turn out strange. He was perfect at receiving; At least, for a boy like Nutty he was. Sniffles was loud and delicate on the bottom. On the top, however, he was shy and modest, just doing his job.

"How sweet _was_ it, Sweetie?" The squirrel questioned innocently, looking at his partner. Sniffles blushed.

"You can taste for yourself," Sniffles said with mock solemnity, turning to face Nutty. Nutty had a confused expression on his face, like he was desperately trying to figure something out.

"How would I do tha…" His boyfriend cut him off with a kiss on the mouth. As they got further and further into the depths of the kiss, Nutty's crazed, hyper facial expression softened into a blissful, calmed one.

"You're right. I AM sweet." Sniffles rolled his eyes, shaking his head at his boyfriend as they separated. He'd wondered many a time why he'd found any interest in such a simple, far-away, stupid, pathetic addict. He'd expected to end up with someone he could relate to; A sweet, wise kind of person with a knack for intelligent conversation and a keen interest in science. Nutty was nearly the opposite.

He did, however, have a fascination with Sniffles' experiments and inventions.

O-O-O-O-O-O

"What does that do, sweetie?" Nutty had asked, peering over Sniffles' shoulder as he added the finishing touches to a small machine. Sniffled had simply smiled back at him and held up a pointer finger, telling him to be patient. Nutty, as usual, had frowned at that and taken a sip of the sugared soda that he was drinking.

"There we go," Sniffles had exclaimed excitedly after screwing in a couple screws and checking for possible malfunctions. "This should work!" Nutty regained attention in the invention and paid as much of the attention to it as he could on such short notice.

"Now, if i'm correct, this should work if it just…" Sniffles trailed off, pushing some buttons and wiggling some wires. The Machine began to whir, and both of the boyfriends' faces lit up.

Unfortunately, the machine only succeeded in covering both of them in the soot-black ashes of a piece of paper that had been mysteriously lodged in the gears. Surprisingly to Sniffles, he hadn't felt that bad about it. Even though he had felt like was going to cry when he first figured out what had happened, hearing Nutty's laughter and praise about how cool it looked, how fun it was, how funny and cool Sniffles was for inventing it, cured all of the pain that he felt. Sure, it may have been an annoyance, but nothing to cry over.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Sniffles hugged his naked boyfriend delicately, not wanting to get him excited. The squirrel twitched in surprise, quickly reaching around to rest his hands on his boyfriend's naked back.

"Sweetie, what's this for?" Nutty asked loudly. (maybe just a bit too loudly.)

"Nothing, Nutty. Don't worry about it."


	4. GigglesPetunia

I decided to post this, even though it's really not that great. At all. I don't like it, either. v.v but whatever, right? Believe me, for such an anti-yuri girl as me even this tiny amount of possible femslash is HARD. But whatever. -faints-

**Disclaimer:** These characters do not belong to me. :) they long to Mondomedia, silly. This IS fanfiction, right...?

**Chapter 4: Clean**

**pairing: **Giggles/Petunia

**warnings:** Possible femslash, though mostly just friendship stuff. I tried my best.

**Note:** Yes, I've decided to give the characters a little more clothing in my stories. (ex: Mime's Pants, Giggles' skirt...) I just don't feel right without having a bit o' clothing, you know? I guess I see them a bit differently than they are in my mind's eye.

-

**Almost there...**

-

"Petunia!" Giggles stumbled after her older friend, lugging a pile of schoolbooks along with her. The Blue skunk girl turned, seeming surprised that Giggles was even there, let alone with a huge pile of books. "Petunia, wait up for just a second!"

When Giggles managed to finally reach her friend she collapsed to her knees, breathing heavily.

"Giggles! What are you doing with those, Giggles?" Petunia asked politely, a worried tone in her voice. She bent down and grabbed Giggles' hand, trying to help her friend into a stand. "Are you alright?" Giggles looked down at the books scattered all over the sidewalk in front of her. She sighed.

"I'm sorry," Giggles said breathlessly, brushing off her skirt. "I wanted to return these books to you, and I saw you ride by in a taxi and thought, maybe…" Petunia sighed and laughed softly, putting her hand on Giggles' shoulder.

"You could have waited for me to come by and pick them up or something," She said with a smile, not a hint of annoyance or anger in her voice. Maybe worry, but not anger or annoyance. "But thank you so much." Giggled blushed, ashamed of not thinking straight.

"I-I'll pick these up," Giggles squeaked, embarrassedly scurrying to pick up the books. "They're dirty, I'm so sorry…" Petunia smiled warmly.

"It's no problem," She laughed modestly. "I'm really very grateful. Now let me help you with these, and we can maybe hang out at my house for a bit…?" Giggles blushed, ashamed that she'd burdened her friend with this inconvenience. Her friend was just too patient with her air-headedness; not even her boyfriend, Cuddles, put up with her so well.

"Uh, I'd be happy to come over," Giggles reached for the last book, placing her hand on the shiny cover. Petunia had reached for it, as well, though she withdrew her hand once she realized that Giggles had things taken care of.

Giggles felt her face get warm. What would've happened if Petunia had reached just a little sooner? Sure, the girls had held hands before, but it was always as _friends_, not as the infamous accidental hand-touch. What were the chances that, maybe, deep inside her, Giggles had a crush on her friend?

Giggles shook the thought from her head, squeezing her books to her chest and standing up. Petunia smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Once we get to my house I can show you my new curtains," Petunia started, calmly, in her usual soft tone. "They make my front room look so much better, and all of that awful dust doesn't float around as much anymore…"

"And I have to tell you about the last date Cuddles and I went on," Giggles smiled, speaking in her usual peppy tone. "It was hysterical."

The friends laughed and talked as they walked down the sidewalk, and, as if by some invisible bond, clasped hands. This, though, was no unusual thing; the comfort that no one else could bring was accessible to them at any time.


	5. DiscoBearFlaky

Okay, This one REALLY isn't my favorite. -Blechy face-

**Disclaimer:** These characters do not belong to me. :) they long to Mondomedia, silly. This IS fanfiction, right...?

**Chapter 5: Fresh**

**pairing: **Disco Bear/(male)Flaky

**warnings: **Slash, transvestism, reference to alcohol.

-

**Almost there...**

-

"I hate this… I hate it…" The young porcupine muttered, its body shaking. The pathetic little thing tried to take a drink from its glass, but feared that it would drop the drink, causing a big scene. _The bartender would get angry at me and clean it up, then the other customers would be angry at me because he can't be serving them, and then I'd have to leave, and then I would never be allowed back._ Flaky thought, shivering and setting its drink down. _Not to mention I might get taken in by the police because I'm under the legal drinking age. Then again, it would be the bartender's fault for never asking me for identification._

Flaky rubbed its arms, trying to warm up. For having so many lights and so many people the club was incredibly chilly. Maybe it was because Flaky was sitting by itself in the corner by the cooled bar underneath the air vent.

So far, the "club" idea hadn't worked well at all.

"Go and hang out at a club," Giggles had informed the small, timid, red creature. "You're old enough. I'm sure plenty of people would _love_ a pretty young thing like yourself." Flaky had nodded nervously and stared at its feet.

It wore its best dress; not necessarily the best dress there, but the best dress Flaky owned. It wasn't black; Flaky knew well enough to guess that the piles of dandruff that it shed wouldn't look great on the shoulders of a black dress.

_Why did I go alone?_ Flaky buried its face in its hands, trying to ignore the booming music and flashing lights. It was tires of it all.

"Hey, baby," Flaky almost sent a couple spines flying in surprise, straightening up. It spun around to face the one it had been addressed by.

There was no question to who it was who addressed it; the tacky gold suit, the big orange afro, and the deep, suggestive growl that he used as a greeting all pointed to only one person.

"H-hello, Disco Bear," Flaky sputtered. Disco Bear winked at it, making it blush. _Either he's drunk or he's really desperate…_ "I didn't know you went here."

"Of course I come here, girl!" He Chuckled. "This is my _hangout_. My _pad_." He grabbed Flaky's hand. "And what is a beautiful lady like you doing all by yourself? Why's my girl not dancing? Come on, I'll help you, baby." Flaky blushed. _Since when am I his girl?_ It stepped down from its barstool, letting Disco Bear lead it away. He led it away from the bar, away from the bathrooms, straight over to the blinking dance floor.

"I-I'm not so sure about this," Flaky stuttered shyly, Trying to catch onto the beat of the weird techno-funk music that was playing. Disco bear Smiled. "I can't dance…"

"Don't worry, babe, I'm leading," Disco Bear growled comfortingly, putting a hand on Flaky's hip. He spun the young porcupine a little bit, careful to keep his hands away from its spines. "Just try to have fun, baby." Flaky tried to regain its balance from the spin, feeling a bit dizzy.

"O-okay…" It smiled nervously, putting a hand delicately into Disco Bear's.

"Groovy."

O-O-O-O-O-O

Flaky and Disco Bear stumbled back over to the bar, chuckling softly to themselves in a friendly, carefree manner.

"Can't dance?" Disco Bear mocked, making Flaky giggle. "You've got skills, my lady." Flaky picked up its purse, not caring whether or not anything had been stolen while they were gone. For _once_, Flaky couldn't feel worried or paranoid about anything. Everything was perfect the way it was. It knew Disco Bear personally beforehand, but never like this. _Maybe, perhaps, Disco Bear isn't as bad a guy as everyone makes him out to be._

"You want to go to a movie, baby? Maybe out for a bite to eat?" Disco bear asked, breaking Flaky from its train of thought. This was a _date_. Flaky's first one ever. It was about to smile and nod excitedly and say, "yes, I surely would", until it remembered something awful. _Disco Bear is not expecting his new girlfriend to be a boy,_ Flaky worried, clutching his bag tightly. _If he were to find out…_

"Disco Bear?" Flaky stuttered, trying to speak above the loudness of the music.

"Yeah, Baby? How about it?" Flaky swallowed hard.

"Do you really like me?"

"Of course, baby. You're outta sight."

"Like… enough that you'd be friends with me under any circumstances?"

"Maybe even more than friends, If you'd allow." Flaky blushed at this.

"Well…" He swallowed hard again, his throat becoming dry. _Now it's too hot in here…_ "Then yes, I accept." Disco Bear grinned.

"Cool," He offered Flaky his hand. Flaky just smiled nervously.

"And by the way," Disco Bear continued as they walked out of the bar. "You're the cutest crossdresser I've ever known, baby."


	6. FlippyFlippy

I actually like this one. :\ I thought of it while listening to "something about us" by Daft Punk. And I thought that this couple would be HARD to write! HA!

Also: Just for the record, in all of my stories Flaky is a **boy**. I personally haven't seen anything in the series that says otherwise yet, so... ;D

**Disclaimer:** These characters do not belong to me. :) they belong to Mondomedia, silly. This IS fanfiction, right...?

**Chapter 6: Pained**

**pairing: **Flippy/Evil Flippy.

**warnings: **Gore Death 'n stuff.

**Almost there...**

Blood dripped from the walls and oozed onto the floor, just as it did every Saturday night and as it would do every Saturday night to come. It soaked into the carpet, making the ground underneath his feet squash and slip unpleasantly.

_This is a lot of blood._ The thought crossed his mind, but his mind was completely focused on the mirror image standing in front of him, standing there with a dripping knife and a crazed smile on his face. _A lot of blood for one guy._

The piece of glass he held had sliced up his own hand pretty well, leaving thick pieces of skin hanging. The majority of the blood dripping down the big shard of glass was his own. Then again, all of the blood belonged to him. He was feeling a little lightheaded.

"Why don't you leave?" Flippy shouted, lunging at himself with the piece of glass held tightly in his hand. The other Flippy dodged, but slowly enough for the glass to catch on the skin in his shoulder and rip it messily off, along with the shoulder of his jacket. He put his hand to his stinging gash, wincing at the salt on the tender wound. He was slowing down.

"Bastard." The crazed, homicidal Flippy whispered, still managing to smile through his pain. Blood made his body sticky. Some of it was from the other Flippy, but most of it was still oozing out of his own wounds. The blood that filled his mouth tasted like salty metal. It tasted strangely good.

The good and evil Flippies battled it out, taking turns striking and dodging, abandoning all military tactic and facing the fact that they were unable to work correctly that way. It had to be one on one. It didn't matter if one Flippy had a knife and the other had a large piece of shattered glass.

This happened every Saturday. Evil Flippy would show up, completely healthy and equipped with a shiny new knife. Flippy would desperately search for something sharp to battle with. Flippy always lost. He'd wake up the next morning, lying somewhere unusual, feeling like he'd drunk a couple gallons of alcohol the night before.

With one last slice, Flippy stepped back, at full attention, his chest heaving in and out. Evil Flippy swayed from side to side, trying to keep his footing. Glass shards were lodged in his skin, huge, messy gashes bled out furiously, and his vision through those crazed yellow eyes was blurring, both with his tears of pain and his lack of blood. His entire body pained. His feet, his head, his heart; the air around him hissed and waved, and the corners of the room looked so dark…

"You Bitch," He gasped, letting the blood in his mouth pour down his chin, mixing with tears and stinging cuts. "You little bitch. Look what you've done to me!" He collapsed to his knees, crying out in the pain of shards of glass being pushed deeper into his legs. Flippy dropped his glass, staring down at himself.

"What you do to me every other Saturday night," Flippy said coldly, kicking His evil self onto his back. More shards of glass were pushed deeper. Evil Flippy screamed again, his scream dying into a whimper, his whimper dying into a sob. Evil Flippy screamed again in agony and mindless pain, clenching his teeth and glaring up at his normal self. Flippy stared down at Evil Flippy, a mixture of pain, frustration, sorrow and triumph on his face. "I hate to do this to anyone, but you deserve it a hundred times over."

He dropped to his knees, straddling his evil self's hips and picking up his piece of glass again. The evil one grunted in disapproval but didn't make any other move to stop it. His body seemed to consist of solely unimaginable pain, and almost all of his anger was gone.

Flippy ran the glass gently across the other Flippy's cheek, just enough for a bit of blood to bubble up at the opening. Flippy leaned down, holding evil Flippy's chin with one hand, and licked the blood from his cheek. In truth, he could tell no difference in taste. His mouth was full of blood already.

"Why?" He whispered, looking into the dazed, dying face of his evil self. "Why do you have to be evil?" He pressed a kiss to his own lips, noticing how strange it was. It was almost as if the two melded back together with that simple kiss. Of course, they might have, but neither noticed.

"I don't know," Evil Flippy croaked, letting more blood flow down his face. "But you are the enemy. General's orders. The General says that you must be killed." Flippy collapsed into the Evil one's chest, burying his head in Evil Flippy's collar.

"That's stupid."

"I know."

Flippy picked up his piece of glass, lifting himself painfully to look down at evil Flippy again. He sobbed quietly, almost unable to look himself in the face.

"I have to kill you," Flippy blubbered, wiping his eyes on his sleeve, which left a red smudge on his eyes.

"Please do," Evil Flippy coughed, spitting out bubbling blood. Flippy leaned down and kissed him once more before drawing the glass across Evil Flippy's throat. Blood sprayed, both of the Flippies squirmed, and then all was quiet and still. Flippy let a sob escape his lips and dropped the glass.

Something inside Flippy had died. It was a strange sensation; There was noticeably triumph hidden behind his confusion and sadness, and as his own wounds ached he closed his eyes and let the disorientation wash over him. Flippy wondered, as he lay there on the quickly-drying carpet, about strange things, tiny tidbits that hid in the back of his mind. Nonsense. After the sun started to come up, the creature picked himself up and wandered to bed.

-

O-O-O-O-O-O

-

Saturday afternoon was fast approaching.

"Goodbye Cuddles," Flippy called out his door, waving to the rabbit as he walked away. "Be careful! Have a nice night!" He closed the door, leaning against it and sighing. Cuddles wasn't dead. Disco bear wasn't dead. Sniffles wasn't dead. Everyone he'd met that week was still alive. Giggles, Mime, Lumpy, Toothy; All alive and well.

He walked into his kitchen. _So quiet._ The bear grabbed a teapot and turned on the burner. He filled the teapot with water, put it on the stove and wandered into his bedroom. He threw his army jacket and beret onto his bed, running a hand through his hair. _So normal._

"Letting your guard down?" A gruff voice growled, seeming almost disembodied. Flippy turned, a smile spreading onto his face, and ran to the voice. He threw his arms around his evil self. His evil self wrapped his arms around his good self as well, squeezing tightly.

"I knew you would be back."

"Of course."

Flippy readied a butcher knife at evil Flippy's back. Evil flippy readied his knife at Flippy's back. They smiled at each other warmly, kissing passionately one more time.


	7. HandyRussel

This one's kinda old. / It still feels kinda unfinished and short to me, but... DX Whatever. I'm throwing caution to the wind with this fanfiction.

**Disclaimer:** These characters do not belong to me. :) they long to Mondomedia, silly. This IS fanfiction, right...?

**Chapter 7: Missing**

**pairing: **Handy/Russel.

**warnings:** Slash. shrug it's tame.

-

**Almost there...**

-

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Handy said sadly, wincing as Russel ashamedly treated the hook wound on his back. "We may be able to understand each other, but at what price…?" Russel chuckled.

"I apologize, lad," He said softly. Handy winced again as Russel applied the bandage. "I could buy a duller hook, eh?" He ran his good hand across Handy's forehead, pushing up his ginger bangs. They both collapsed back onto Handy's messily-made bed.

"_Maybe_ you could just take the hook off when you want to make out," Handy muttered. Russel blushed.

"If I recall correctly, lad, _you_ were the one to jump into it," Russel rolled over to face his amputee lover, sighing deeply. "But it really doesn't matter who it be who started everything, right, mate?" Handy, in turn, buried his face in Russel's shoulder, taking in his crisp warmth and his slightly salty scent.

"I guess not," Handy said hesitantly, not sure where the conversation was supposed to be heading. He hugged his boyfriend as much as he could with his arm-stumps, and, noting that Russel was completely fine with bandaged arm-remnants touching him, waited for Russel to continue speaking. There was a long silence.

"Yar," Russel muttered, unsure exactly what to say, rubbing Handy's back with his good hand. "We'll try for just a little while longer, eh, laddie?" Handy sighed hotly.

"Of course, Russ," Handy kissed Russel ever-so-softly on the cheek. Russel blushed and hugged the little beaver closer excitedly, making him cough a bit.

"Careful, Russ!" Handy spat, a little frustrated. "I'm fragile." Russel smiled.

"Is that an invitation to…?"

"No, Russel, I'm being serious," Handy squirmed, trying to weaken his boyfriend's grip. Russel loosened up a bit, muttering a "yar" of apology. "You've gotta be more careful with that hook of yours. I swear, if I get stabbed with that thing one more time…"

Russel sighed. Handy was an excellent boyfriend. He was devoted, caring, sweet, accepting; his only problem was that he was very sensitive, and a bit hotheaded. Sure, others could understand why; Handy had neither of his hands, which would make everyday life hard, understandably. Russel, on the other hand, had a hard time feeling sympathy for him. In his opinion, Handy's handicap was minimal. Having two feet and no hands was better than missing both your feet and only having one hand.

"Yar," The pirate otter ruffled his boyfriend's hair between the ears, savoring the little time he had to see Handy without his hat on. Handy pouted. "Ye don't know what ya'd do without me."

Handy smiled weakly, his face feeling a bit hot, and tried not to let Russel see it. "you give yourself too much credit."


End file.
